Karla Sofen (Earth-12131)
, ; formerly the , , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Psychologist; former criminal | Origin = Human mutated by a Moonstone | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = It's hard to confront the deep truths about ourselves. Naturally you flee them at first. | Speaker = Moonstone | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Dr. Karla Sofen was a psychologist who used her abilities to manipulate her patients. One of them was the original Moonstone, who Sofen convinced into giving her the Kree Lifestone which gave him his powers. Karla absorbed the stone and acquired its powers, with which Karla became a criminal for hire. MIA Moonstone first appeared alongside Hydra when the terrorist organization tried to take over Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum. She was defeated by Ms. Marvel, who after the battle took the Lifestone from her and left her to be taken to custody by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Titanomachia Moonstone later escaped from the Raft, and recovered her gem, which was stolen during one of the riots in said prison. She joined Baron Zemo's fraction during the schism between he and Viper for being the right hand of the returned Red Skull. She was defeated by Captain America and the Alliance. All Hallows She later returned, and allied herself with the Mindless Ones during the demon outbreak brought by Mephisto, commanding them to gather Isotope-8 for her, as her gem reacted powerfully to that material. She was defeated by Ghost Rider. Dark Reign When Dell Rusk was temporarily put in charge of the Isotope-8 control by the World Security Council, for which he created his own team of Avengers composed of "reformed" criminals. Moonstone joined them when they started restoring the order in conflicts they secretly started. She was defeated by Ares. Crisis of Leadership During another, yet small, demonic invasion in Manhattan, Moonstone reappered, still with no relation with the event. She was pinned down by Ms. Marvel, who defeated her in a hand to hand combat. Game On Moonstone supposedly decided to redeem herself and show she wasn't a bad person, for which she joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Alliance. She was one of the numerous superhumans captured by Arcade when he turned a portion of New York into his new Murderworld. In order for the villain to release her, she was forced by Arcade to fight one of her former lovers, Hawkeye. | Powers = Karla's powers are the result of her fusion with a gravity stone designed by the alien Kree. *'Superhuman Strength:' Karla's possesses superhuman strength enough to lift objects around 10 tons *'Superhuman Durability:' Karla's body tissues are tougher and more resistant to certain forms of physical injury than those of a normal human *'Flight:' Karla could also allow the Earth's gravitational pull to propel her through the air at high speeds *'Intangibility:' She can make herself or other people intangible by reducing her or the person body's specific gravity *'Photokinesis:' Karla possesses the ability to manipulate light to a limited degree. She can use it to generate blasts of concentrated photons from her fists | Abilities = Expert Psychologist: Karla is a trained psychologist | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Photokinesis Category:Intangibility Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Powered by a Lifestone Category:Doctors Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Powered by the Moonstone